Happy Ara-Bunny Birthday
It was that time of the year again. The 26th birthday of the finest new dancer in the city, Judy Hopps. She had been enjoying this new hobby of hers so much that the rabbit was actually starting to consider a career change. Judy even agreed to perform voluntarily in events hosted or attended by her friends. Today, the sheik of Sahara Square had been having a diplomatic meeting at a party with one of his colleagues. Judy had volunteered for entertainment there that day, impressing her old friend and guests again. After doing her job, the belly dancer had retreated back to her dressing room. Nick had promised to meet her after she had done her part in the party to celebrate the birthday with her. “Work´s over. This is where the fun begins”, Judy entered the room, putting her tambourine on the table. She couldn´t wait to see what Nick had come up with. Suddenly, she noticed a small note on the table. The rabbit went to read it. “To the best belly dancer in the palace. A top-secret surprise is in store for you that you must not reveal to anyone. I trust you to be sly enough to find a lead here that´ll lead you to the room in the palace where the surprise lies. You´re good with detective work after all. Sincerely, you know who”, she read the paper. Judy was surprised. This stranger seemed to know a lot about her. But what was this? A trap? A secret offer? Putting the paper back on the table, she noticed something on the table too. Crumbs. Not just any crumbs, but those that smelled familiar. Having a good sense of smell for a rabbit, Judy could recognize them. Blueberry muffins mixed with a fox´s scent. It was crystal clear to her now what this was about. “Oh Nick..you sly fox. Wonder what you´re up to now?” Judy smirked. She had a feeling Nick had planned this out for her. He often had blueberry muffins in his lunchbox too which explained a lot. Judy left her belongings to the dressing room as she wanted to solve this mystery before changing and leaving. Using her sense of smell and good eyesight, Judy started following the crumbs and the scent throughout the palace. It led downstairs from her dressing room to the guestrooms. Even though it was dark at this time of the night, torches and lanterns lit the bunny dancer´s way. She wiped sweat off her forehead that was adorned with jewelry, since even nights were rather hot at Sahara Square. Finally, the trail of crumbs and fox scent ended on one of the bigger guestroom doors. Judy carefully entered the room and closed the door behind her. It was dark at that room, even though there was a balcony leading outside. Judy couldn´t see much in there. Suddenly, she felt two gentle paws surround her and place something in her neck. “You solved the mystery, my dear bunny. Happy birthday!” a familiar voice said, putting the lights back on the room. Judy smiled and gasped in delight at the revelation. Nick was there in the room, and had given Judy her gift. It was a golden pendant, with a heart-shaped ruby that shined bright red like her clothes there. “It´s beautiful! Thank you so much, Nick!” she hugged him. “You´re welcome. I thought it´d look great on you during your dances. The sheik himself recommended something like that for you when I was thinking of a proper birthday present. And he also lent this suite for us tonight, just for your birthday”, Nick said, looking around the suite. It had comfy beds, lots of cushions, a bath and even a hookah which the two didn´t need though since they didn´t smoke. Judy admired the whole place. “The old caracal surely picked one of the best rooms here”, she smiled. The two started to enjoy the guest suite immediately. Nick took off his shirt and cooled off in the bath from the heat, while Judy sat there enjoying the fruit that had been left there. “It´s funny how with all the praise and gifts I get from my audience and the sheik himself, even they pale in comparison to anything you give me. From simple stuff like roses to something like this”, the rabbit sat closer to the fox. “And I gladly appreciate all the heartfelt thanks you give me in return. Even simplest displays of love and affection are enough to warm the heart of the Ara-Bunny princess, which makes me adore you even more. A proper boyfriend always remembers the birthday of his girlfriend”, Nick noted while taking a drink. Judy nodded. She kept looking at her gift as she could see her own reflection on the gemstone too. Nick rose from the bath and went to sit on the cushions. Judy came there too, lying next to him. The touch of his wet fur gave Judy a bit cooling feeling that felt just right during the heat. “This palace is a wonderful, romantic place. I wouldn´t mind living here myself…but the bed of my home sweet home is still better. The best is still in your arms, though”, Judy helped Nick get dry by using her veil as a towel. “Anything goes for me as long as you are there with me, my beauty”, Nick touched her chin softly with his paw. Judy looked at Nick coyly while eating her last grape. Just like belly dancing, moments like this gave Judy a very liberating feeling. Even though she was a tough and strong rabbit, she always loved to let her feminine side out and let it shine to its fullest potential. Being in love with a handsome fox like him made it easy. “Caring, modest, sweet, gentle…Bet not many mammals in this city have someone who´s as attractive as you are when it comes to your personality. A real treat. It´s no mystery why I love you”, Judy straddled on Nick´s lap. “A real treat, am I? Funny coming from the beauty incarnate herself”, Nick looked in her eyes with his paw on her eyebrow. Leaning his closer to her, Nick gave Judy´s belly button a tender kiss. It made the lithe-bodied rabbit giggle and blush hard every time he did that. Judy rose from the ground, swaying her body a bit. The feeling of heat filled her again. But it wasn´t the heat that came from the outside, but inside from the depths of her heart. “Any boyfriend that remembers his loved one´s birthday like you do deserves this”, she said, nestling her chest against Nick and kissing him on the lips lusciously. Nick closed his eyes and smiled while stroking her fluffy tail revealed by her skirt. Another night full of love and canoodling with his favorite belly dancer was at hand. Two things shined brighter than the moon and the stars that night on Sahara Square. The pendant on Judy´s neck and her happy, purple eyes. Category:Ara-Bunny Nights AU Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:NickXJudy Category:Birthday stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Romantic fics